Fire And Ice (A Minecraft Book)
by Dragon Of The Skies
Summary: So Jean has a dragon egg? What will happen next! (Read "Fire Burning Like A Dragon" first)
1. Fire Burned Out!

Herobrine sneaked around the village, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, his glowing eyes were the only thing you could see.

"Ahh, there are no more archers after they thought im dead." Herobrine said, then semi-invisable fire wings appeared on Herobrine's back, he flapped them and flew into the night sky. Maybe I'll go see Steve. He thought, flying to Steve's home. "OW!" Herobrine said, starting to fall from the sky.

"Ugh... What was that?" Herobrine said weakly, looking down he saw a arrow in his chest. Normally it wouldn't do this much damage if it was a normal arrow. Herobrine saw the arrow was none other than a water arrow. NO! Herobrine thought, to weak to speak. His Spirit Fire was going out fast. He ran the rest of the way to Steve's house and just pretty much broke down the door. "Steve!" Herobrine yelled, and slowly Steve came out of his bedroom. "*Yawn* Why are you here, Herobrine?" Steve said/yawned, Herobrine said in a rush "Help! Fast! Fire, is, burning... Low..." Herobrine said, before falling over. "HEROBRINE?" Steve yelled, he ran around his house grabbing every magic torch he could find, and then he set them all around Herobrine. Steve saw the water arrow and pulled it out, seeing a few diamond shards were stuck in the arrow. "No, no, no!" Steve said, grabbing one of the torches and holding it near Herobrine's chest. Herobrine moved slightly. "Ugh..." Herobrine groaned. "HEROBRINE! YOUR ALIVE!" Steve yelled and hugged Herobrine very hard. "OW. Your going to... Hurt me more... Than that arrow did... If you keep doing that!" Herobrine said. "Sorry" Steve replyed, and kept holding the magic torch to Herobrine's chest. Herobrine blinked a few times. "Well, Entity_303 is dead. And the villagers think I'm dead. So who shot me..." Herobrine said, thinking hard.

"Herobrine, how is your Spirit Fire?" Steve asked, beginning to patch up the arrow wound with a fireproof bandage. "I don't know about my Spirit Fire, it just re-lit when you held that torch next to it." Herobrine said, then he started getting up. "My diamond is crushed and my fire went out. How am I alive?" Herobrine said, making a small fire in his hand. Herobrine created a floating flame in the air. After that he made a flame inside of his heart, it re-lit his Spirit Fire. "Now THAT feels like it's lit again." Herobrine said, then teleporting all the broken diamond shards to one small pile. He teleported it into place inside him. "Can you tell I learned some new... Urm... What does a mortal call it again..?" Herobrine said, busy trying to fuse the diamond back in place with a small flame. "I think you mean 'Magic'?" Steve replyed, amazed at how Herobrine was fixing himself. "Yes, I did learn some new magic as you mortals say." Herobrine said, making a pretty big fireball in each hand and the semi invisiable fire wings appeared to. "WHOAAAAAAAAA" Steve said, he was jawdropped. "I am working on this one..." Herobrine mumbled, and a huge semi invisiable flaming dragon seemed to incase Herobrine within it. The dragon moved when Herobrine moved. It was amazing. But then, the dragon flashed and disappeared. And Herobrine sighed. "I have yet to find a meaning for this magic I use." Herobrine said, thinking about his battle with Entity303.

BANG! "What was THAT!?" Steve screamed. BANG! "Another attack?!" Steve ALSO screemed. CRASH! Something broke though the roof! Steve grabbed his sword, unable to see what had broken though.


	2. Dragon's Egg?

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A happy voice said. "Just thought I'd drop in!" It said again. It was Jean? She had broken though the roof."I got something for you, it appeared just randomly after some random player knocked me out. TAKE IT!" Jean yelled in joy. "It's a dragon egg...?" Steve said in suprise. "YEP! Why not hatch your own amazing dragon friend?" Jean said, only then looking at Herobrine. "OH NO! What happened to you?!" Jean screamed, in fear for Herobrine. "I don't know, something shot me with a water arrow... It somehow broke my diamond heart and put out the flame." Herobrine explaned, and Jean asked "Then how are you even alive?" She then put a claw on Herobrine's chest. "I honestly don't know how this happened. But I know I'm at least alive. Even if I am very weak..." Herobrine said, trailing off at the last part. "Steve, so I am thinking you helped him? What did you do?" Jean looked over to Steve. "I held one of these strange torches to Herobrine's chest." Steve replyed, holding up a magic torch. Burning water blue and then ender black at the top. "You can light fire from smoke. I think that happened." Jean said, her wings nearly crushing Steve's house. "Why don't we talk outside?" Steve said, worried that his house would cave in. "Fine." Jean said and then Herobrine followed, but he sat next to the door. "I would rather not be in the open. After what happened..." Herobrine wispered.

RRRRRRRRROAR! The egg Steve was holding broke open, and there was a huge flash of light, blinding everyone for 10 seconds (Other than Herobrine because he blinked at the perfect time XD!) "Hello." A small voice said, it was coming from the broken egg. Herobrine looked over at Steve who normally had light blue eyes... But they were cobalt. "Whats my name?" The voice said again. "Um... How about... Sky." Steve said, looking down at the dragon in his arms. "Sky it is!" The dragon said, poking her head out of the hole in the egg. She was not black like Jean, but the same color as Steve's eyes. This dragon had white wings that seemed to glow slightly, and a black tail. "Hi!" Sky chirpped, then she jumped out of the egg and playfully jumped onto Steve's head. "Aww, it's so cute!" Steve said, then he looked over at Jean who was staring at Sky. "She's... She's COBALT? Hey Herobrine, her wings look like your eyes!" Jean joked with Herobrine. "I wanted to show you this..." Herobrine said, walking out of Steve's house and the mythical fire dragon appeared around Herobrine. "Whoa!" Jean said, circling Herobrine in his new dragon form. "Using my Spirit Fire to do magic (as mortals say) is unstable, so I simply change my form fully." Herobrine said, but the dragon seemed to say it and not Herobrine. The dragon looked like it was made of fire, with semi-invisiable large fire wings on the back of it. It's eyes were a perfect white with no signs of gray anywhere. "Meet you two in the air?" Herobrine asked, and then flew into the sky. He glowed brightly because of his dragon form, the wings hardly flapped as he shot a large blast of blue flames into the sky as he hovered in the night, waiting for Jean and Steve. Jean lanched into the air, shooting purple fireballs into the sky. "Um, I can't fly, remember?" Steve yelled up to the dragons floating sky-high. "Because you have a connention with a dragon, I am pretty sure your immortal now." Herobrine yelled back down "Try thinking really hard about having wings and it might work." Steve thought about having wings really hard and... POOF! Wings made of thin ice and frost appeared on Steve. "WHOA! How did you know that worked?" Steve said to the dragons, beginning to fly up to them to join them. "Well, Jean is my dragon, and I found that out after I hatched her." Herobrine replyed, pointing to Jean with a flaming claw to speak "I hatched 100,000 years ago." Jean said, and then said "But Herobrine became immortal 200,000 years ago." Herobrine looked over at Jean, smiling. "It's true im quite afew centuries old." Herobrine said, looking down at the village Steve lived in. "Both of you don't look a day over 20." Steve joked just to join in. "Try turning into a dragon!" Jean said, pointing to Steve. Sky was flying next to Steve playfully licking his wings. "Baby dragons love to lick ice." Herobrine warned.

"I bet my shed scales that Steve has Spirit Frost and not Spirit Fire!" Jean said, gliding around the night sky. So I'm pretty much the ice version of Herobrine! Steve thought. "Let me try something..." Steve said, and as he said that it started to snow. "WAIT-!" Herobrine yelled, and looked over to Jean worried. "I thought you got hurt by snow..." Herobrine said, confused. "I DID. But Jeb changed that so it does nothing." Jean replyed, licking snowflakes.

Steve created ice spikes around his house just by holding out his hand to his home.


	3. M

"DRAGONS! DRAGONS IN THE SKY! SHOOT EM' DOWN!" A villager cried, the archers of the town prepared to fire on the dragons in the sky. "ONE IS BLACK! AND ONE OF THEM IS... ON FIRE?! AND THERE'S A ICY ONE AND A TINY SKY ONE! KILL THOSE DRAGONS!" The warriors of the town screamed, shooting arrows that just never reached. The dragons flew around shooting fire into the air, suddenly it started to snow. "THEIR USING THEIR POWERS! SHOOT THEM DOWN LIKE WE DID WITH THAT OTHER STRANGE THING!" The chief of the village yelled, "DON'T STOP SHOOTING TILL YOU KILL THEM!" The archers fired harder till-


	4. Dragon, Dragon

"OW! Something just hit me." Sky cried, hiding behind Steve. Steve could just see a small arrow lodged in Sky's tail. "We better land!" Jean said, looking worried. Herobrine nodded and changed back into his normal form mid-air, he started to drop down from the sky. "See you at Steve's house!" Herobrine said, and dove straight down. *THUMP!* A cloud of dust could be seen. "I'm OK!" Herobrine called up to them. "COMING DOWN!" Jean yelled, and dove/glided down to the ground. Steve just fell. "Ow" Steve said when he hit the ground. "FACEPLANT!" Sky yelled, laughing hard.

"Are you ok? You know you just fell about twice as high as I did off that cliff about a month ago." Herobrine asked. "At least I didn't land on hard stone and I landed on soft dirt and grass." Steve said, sounding muffled because his face was in the ground. SPLASH! A potion splashed everywhere. "I forgot I had this!" Jean said, licking the potion off her scales. It was a healing potion. "Jean, you remind me of someone..." Herobrine said, hinting towards his sister, who was in the end at the moment. "I thought Steve wouldn't survive falling that far!" Jean said, pointing towards Steve who was now pushing themself up from the ground. "Well, there is now a Steve-shaped hole in the ground." Sky said, trying to be awkward.

"So... Do you like being immortal?" Jean asked, trying to cheer everyone up. "I guess, I can't be killed very easy. Is that one of Herobrine's powers?" Steve replyed. Herobrine nodded, looking over at Steve. "Wow, 303 must have really hit hard." Steve said, sounding pretty suprised.

"MEET YOU AT THE END!" Jean yelled, disappearing into a puff of ender smoke. "Try thinking about the end, and then you'll be there." Herobrine said to Steve, and then disappeared.


	5. Power Training!

"OW! Could have warned me it hurts." Steve complained, glaring at Herobrine. "You know I've never seen you glare." Herobrine said, tilting his head.

"Steve, try teleporting to the end city. If you teleport into the Void, Sky will save you." Herobrine said, trying to get Steve to use his new-found powers. Steve nodded and teleported to the end city, and there was Sky. Sky seemed to get a little bigger when Steve used his powers. Steve then teleported back to see that Herobrine had a fireball in his hand. "Try doing the same." Herobrine ordered, waiting for Steve. Steve created a snowflake in his hand. "We'll work on that." Herobrine said, rolling his eyes.

Later, they teleported to the end city ship. "So... Herobrine, how did you become this way?" Steve asked, hoping for a story. "It's simple, I became immortal from touching this weird white glowing crystal with a small diamond and a chunk of netherrack inside the crystal. I touched the crystal and in a flash of light, the diamond disappeared." Herobrine said, trailing off. "Please, tell me more!" Steve said, nearly begging. "Ok. I started raiding villages because I just was more useless than a emrald at survival, so I just raided... Till I got banished to the nether. And then I escaped. And then I made the nether my home because I strangly loved heat after that incounter with a magic crystal." Herobrine said, and then stared off into the end sky. "Also then I met a huge red dragon and it said it's name was Flame and it gave me the egg that hatched Jean. And this was back in the beta stage of Minecraft." Herobrine finshed, Steve was jawdropped at how hard Herobrine's life must be. "If you told me all that you must honestly trust me." Steve said. "Try creating a snowball." Herobrine said, creating a fireball. Steve tried very hard to make a snowball... IT WORKED! Steve made a small snowball, but it became bigger and bigger and had a few ice spikes in it. Steve could no longer control the snowball and it lanched at Herobrine.

Herobrine stared , wide-eyed. "...Um" Herobrine said, beginning to brush the snow off. "What just happened..." Herobrine said, then he pretty much turned into a fireball. When the fire was gone, Herobrine was standing there... Covered in water. "Please just keep control over your powers." Herobrine said, drying himself off with fire. "Try making an ice sheld." Herobrine said, charging a small fireball to lanch at Steve. It wouldn't be so strong it would hurt them, but it would knock them back a bit.

Steve quickly created a thick ice sheld and blocked the fireball just when it flew towards them. "Summon your wings." Herobrine said, as fire wings appeared on him. Steve created wings made of thin ice with frost along the top. "Can you fly?" Herobrine asked, jumping into the air as he flapped his fire wings. Steve jumped into the air and flapped wildly, he somehow got into the air. "Flap slower!" Herobrine said, flying higher into the air. Steve flapped slower and he flew without fail. "Good, try changing into a dragon." Herobrine said, changing into the flaming dragon he changed into when Sky hatched. "Ok, I'll try..." Steve said, and in a flash of light, a large icy dragon appeared, it's scales made of ice, and wings made of floating water with ice crystals floating inside the water, his tail made of snow with huge ice spikes coming from it. "WHOA..." Herobrine said, flicking his tail in the air.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" Sky came onto the end city ship, she was below deck with Jean. "I found this! It tastes AMAZING..." Sky trailed off, holding a black-cherry-milkshake that was about the size of her. She slurped it up and wagged her tail in delight. "That was... Suprising." Steve said, seeing her milkshake was melting. "Want me to re-freeze it?" Steve asked, Sky nodded and Steve used his powers to make her milkshake colder. "I t'nac eveileb taht ouy era gniesu srewop ot ekam sekahsklim dloc!" Herobrine said, slightly growling.

Then he calmed himself down and landed on the ground, changing back to his normal form. "I will sometimes speak my hometown's way." Herobrine said, the ground around him lighting aflame.


	6. M (Second One)

"DON'T FIRE AT THOSE DRAGONS! THEY ALREADY LEFT! SHOOT THAT DRAGON!" The head warrior yelled, shooting arrows at the huge red dragon that smashed buildings with a flick of it's tail, every arrow that hit it bounced off of it. The dragon only yelled "I HAVE COME TO SEE THE NEW DRAGON!" It smashed a large hole in the village wall, it scrached the towers with it's sharp claws and continued saying "I HAVE COME TO SEE THE NEW DRAGON!" The dragon roared and breathed huge puffs of smoke into the air, it breathed a huge blast of white fire into the air. "ARCHERS! KILL IT WITH WATER ARROWS LIKE YOU DID WITH THAT OTHER THING!" The head warrior shouted, the archers started shooting water arrows and it, once again, did nothing to the dragon. The dragon flapped it's mighty wings, each flap blew some of the clouds away, and it also blew the rubble away, too! The dragon was near 100 blocks tall, and at least 200 blocks long. The town was only 1000 blocks wide both ways. The dragon blasted the town with smoke and then flew away.


	7. Flame Returns

Herobrine, Steve, Sky and Jean teleported back to Steve's house. *FLAP, FLAP, Flap, Flap, Flap, flap, flap, flap... flap...* "Was was that sound?" Steve asked, running outside. It was morning and a huge, red dragon was flying away, it's wings about 500 blocks wide. "Herobrine? I think this is that dragon you talked about..." Steve said, pointing towards the dragon. Herobrine came outside. "That's Flame, he gave me the egg that hatched Jean. Help me flag him down." Herobrine said simply, beginning to send a large blast of fire high into the air.

The dragon landed. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY FLIGHT-" The dragon roared, then saw Herobrine. "Ahh, it's just Herobrine." The dragon said, leaning his neck down towards Herobrine, puffing a large cloud of smoke. "*Cough, Cough* I welcome you, Flame. Jean is fine and she has grown. And a new dragon has hatched." Herobrine told the dragon, trying to get Steve to face the dragon. "H-H-hi..." Steve said, shaking. "Steve, I haven't seen you this scared ever, not counting the first time we met. I think it was the first time we met after I was injured? " Herobrine said to Steve. "YOU. You're the holder of the baby dragon?" Flame said to Steve, his voice booming. "I am the holder of the new dragon." Steve said, beginning to call Sky out.

"MILKSHAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sky roared, flying full-speed out of the house. She was holding a black-cherry milkshake and dropped it onto Flame's head. Her wings glowing bright in fury. She roared and then landed on Steve. "I have defeated the enemy!" Sky playfully declared, she spread her wings to make a point. "Enemy?" Flame said, playing along. "So your the baby dragon I've heard about." Flame moved the tip of his tail to wrap around Sky playfully. "I am the one defeating you." Flame said, still playing along. "I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" Sky roared, blowing a large puff of steam in Flame's face. "Ahh. I've been defeated." Flame playfully fell over, crushing a few trees. He set down Sky. "Steve! Look!" Sky said, jumping up and down. "Such a strong dragon." Steve said, calling her back.

Flame got up and then just sat down infront of them. "For real, your the baby dragon?" Flame said. "Her name is Sky, and she is quite a silly one. She loves milkshakes." Steve said. "Her scales match your eyes. And her wings look like Herobrine's eyes. And her tail looks like Jean. Flame said, staring at her wings. Sky was about half a block tall, and she had wings that where 2 blocks. Flame licked the milkshake off his spiked head. "*Lick* I see why Sky likes milkshakes." Flame said.

"I must be going now, I forgot to tell you I sorta... Destroyed your village... Sorry..." Flame mumbled, standing up and spreading his huge wings. He beat them once and nearly blew Sky all the way to the Farlands.


	8. FrostFire (WARNING! Must be 8)

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Morning!" Sky yelled, she woke Steve up at 5 AM. "Sky, you know this is the time only Herobrine should be up." Steve said, knowing Herobrine was out hunting. "Sorry!" Sky whimpered, she then circled her tiny bed and fell asleep instantly.

"RRRRRRRRRROAR!" Jean yelled, she swiftly circled around their target village. Herobrine and Jean had found an enemy village, it had alot of criminals that did really bad things, even more terrible than Entity303! "Fear me, peasants! I have come for you." Herobrine growled, he had to be much more deadly than he normally is. "RRRRRRRRRRRROAR!" Jean roared, she didn't want to talk because it would take away the terror feeling. "Prefer my dragon to eat you or I, myself, kill you here?" Herobrine said, he tried to not smile because he knew they were very evil, he was the hero for once. "Fire?" Jean wispered to Herobrine, he nodded and Jean blasted a large blast of purple smoke onto the town. "Watch as your evil doings is put to an END!" Herobrine yelled, swinging his sword in the air. "FIRE, DRAGON!" Herobrine commanded, winking at Jean, she winked back and blasted huge fireballs into the town, it exploded into purple smoke and hurt all that touched it. Herobrine created a fireball and blasted the town, destroying it. "It's dawn, we should get back." Jean said, starting to turn around, but then she turned around AGAIN and flew into the town, and she looted it. "Jean...?" Herobrine said, watching Jean grab gold and diamonds. "These are the stolen goods, their from Steve's village. If we return to Steve's village with the stolen loots and give it back they would see dragons, and immortals, are very good." Jean said, muffled by the loot she had in her jaws. "Ok, but if we get shot I'm blaming you for this." Herobrine said, rolling his eyes.

"Steve, Jean and Herobrine are back! Jean has something in her jaws!" Sky cried, jumping up and down next to the window. "Sky, what do they have?" Steve said, coming out of the room he was in. "Gold, diamonds, iron, emralds, golden and diamond items, and more!" Sky yelled, her voice very high. "Why are they flying into the village at broad daylight?" Steve asked, then he started running out the door. "Sky, stay here." Steve said, Sky sat down and Steve ran to the village. He saw that Jean and Herobrine had already landed. "Who are you? Wait... Your Herobrine... I thought you were DEAD." A villager said, he drew his sword. "We mean no harm! We have taken down an enemy village, they stole your loot." Jean said, dropping the loot onto the ground. "How do we know you aren't going to just kill us?" Another villager said. "WAIT!" Steve ran into the village. "They mean no harm." Steve said, he got infront of Jean. "I never killed Herobrine, and nor would I ever." Steve said, sounding like he was taking charge. "You fear immortals, but your hero IS an immortal." Steve said, he narrowed his eyes. Ice formed on the ground around Steve and two wings made of thin ice appeared, it shined in the sunlight and as Steve used his powers, Herobrine jumped off Jean and flaming wings appeared on his back. "Back. Off. Now." Steve said, he just knew after they took the loot back, they would just kill both Jean and Herobrine. "I thought I already shot you DOWN." An archer said to Herobrine, that was who shot Herobrine in the first place. "Run." Jean said, she grabbed both of them by the wings and threw them into the air, then she jumped into the air and flew away with them.

"Welcome back!" Sky yelled, jumping up and down, she also randomly had a milkshake. Sky ran over to Steve and licked his face. "Sky!" Steve said, laughing. "MILKSHAKE!" Sky screamed, she then threw a milkshake at Herobrine. "...Um" Herobrine said. "AGAIN with the cold stuff?" Herobrine said. "YOU JUST GOT MILKSHAKED!" Sky laughed hard, then started licking the milkshake off of Herobrine. "Ew..." Steve said, gagging a little.


	9. Dragon Riding!

Herobrine and Steve (plus Jean and Sky) came to the end for more training. But this time, it was for both Steve and Sky.

"End city. Now." Jean commanded, she was in charge here. They all teleported to the end city, but Steve needed to carry Sky because she couldn't teleport yet. Once at the end city, Herobrine and Jean shared power. "Sky will be a mighty dragon. I can tell that. Once the owner of the dragon becomes stronger, the dragon grows. Once the owner gets the hang of their powers greatly (like me and Jean) their dragon can get the powers of their owner. Once the owner gets to their full power, the dragon will become as big as Flame." Herobrine explained, then said "The dragon turns whoever is touching the egg immortal so their owner will never die very easy, because if the owner dies, the dragon dies, too." Herobrine said, then wispered "Because when I hatched Jean I was already immortal, Jean became as strong as me. So she created the End, it did take a long time."

"Stevie! Can you ride me?" Sky said, jumping around playfully. "I can't ride you till your bigger" Steve said sadly. "I have a way to fix that." Herobrine said. Waving a hand at Sky, there was a flash of light. Then when the light died down, Sky was bigger and stronger, she had golden stripes running down her sides, and her wings shined alot more, and her tail and claws had turned ender black with purple stripes wrapping around their ankles and tip of their tail. Sky was now a little smaller than Jean. She was about as big as a horse. "WHOA! How did you do that?" Steve asked, then said "Sly wolf. (LOL cuz I'm immortal now I say that!)" and smiled slyly.

"Ride her. And here's a saddle." Herobrine threw a saddle to Steve and then got on Jean. "Sit infront of the wings, if you sit behind the wings, you get smacked by the wings." Herobrine said, he then told Steve how to put on the saddle (I don't have to write that, right? It's boring) Herobrine then gave Steve some reins to put on Sky. "I don't use a saddle with Jean because I trust her and she trusts me." Herobrine explained. "Jump without jumping to get Sky to go up, or just tell her 'up' OK?" Herobrine said, then just wispered to Jean to fly, Jean spread her wings and flew up. Sky flew up also, and she then started started flying up and circling, she blasted a huge burst of air that nearly pushed Jean out of the air, Sky then dove straight down and then swooped straight up and grabbed a chorus flower on her steep dive, then she landed perfectly onto the end city ship. Jean and Herobrine stared, jawdropped at Sky and Steve's skills. "How did you do that?!" Jean said. "I don't know, Sky is just amazing." Steve said, patting Sky. Sky bowed and dropped the chorus flower infront of Herobrine, who was jawdropped.


	10. Who Is That?

"WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Yelled Burn. "Burn, please don't try to kill Flame." Frostbite said, trying to reason with Burn. "I WILL KILL FLAME AND TAKE OVER THE WORLDDDDDDDD!" Screamed Burn, Frostbite shook his furry head. "Look, if you kill Flame your gonna kill yourself." Frostbite said. He wagged his tail and sat down. "JUST WATCH ME YOU STUPID MUTT!" Burn screamed at Frostbite. "Trying to kill Jean or Herobrine could work, but Flame is unbeatable." Frostbite explained. "I TOLD YOU, I WILL KILL FLAME!" Burn screamed, he then grabbed a ton of potions of poison. "*Sigh* if your gonna be like that, go for an easy target." Frostbite said, rolling his light blue eyes. "FINE! GET THE ZOMBIES TO KILL THAT WEAKLING, STEVE! HEROBRINE, FLAME, AND JEAN CARE DEEP FOR IT, IT'S ONLY A MORTAL!" Burn screamed, and laughed in evil. Frostbite facepawed. "Zombies! Follow the command of Burn." Frostbite yelled to the zombies. "We are at your will." A zombie said, and then they set out for Steve.


	11. Battle Training

"STEVE! I was flying around and I saw ALOT of zombies heading this way!" Sky cried, she burst through the door to Steve's home. Herobrine and Jean were not there. "QUICK! Hop on and see for yourself!" Sky yelled, her tail thrashing wildly. Steve jumped onto her back and they took off.

Sky flew high into the air, she then blasted powerful blasts of wind at the zombies incoming. Steve used his powers to make a ice wall around his house to slow down the zombies. He then created ice cages to stop some of the zombies. "Sky, try using your elemental power or... Something else." Steve commanded, Sky grabbed a milkshake from thin air. So that's where she's getting them. Steve thought. "MILKSHAKEEEEEEE!" Sky screamed, she dropped a black-cherry milkshake on the zombies, it somehow killed them. "Good job, Sky! Keep dropping milkshakes!" Steve said, patting Sky's side. She had 2 milkshakes in her claws. "MILKSHAKE STORM!" Sky screamed, and then spam-dropped milkshakes as hard as she could onto the zombies. "GG zombies" Steve said, making the milkshakes freeze so their more deadly. "This is like training. Battle training, that is." Steve said.

"MILKSHAKE POWER!" Sky yelled, throwing milkshakes everywhere. She spammed zombies with milkshakes. Steve created a stronger ice wall.

Herobrine and Jean returned, they were camping in the end. "Whoa! What happened here?" Jean asked, she then shot a fireball at the zombies from out a window. "That is handled, now what?" Jean asked, then Sky just offered her a milkshake.


	12. Till Next Time

"Sky is very powerful, she is a Sky Dragon, crossed with an Ender Dragon. I think you can train her good. Me and Flame are needed in the nether, there is something going on that needs, not one, not two, but 50 immortals to come. I would normally bring you but only fire elements are allowed, and there is only 48 immortals there, so I must be going. See you in about a year?" Herobrine said. "Can you watch Jean AND Sky? Also, I must be going now. Goodbye!" Herobrine said, he waved and then disappeared. He reappeared on Flame's back and they flew to the nether.

Steve kept the ice wall up and kept it high and strong, he needed the townspeople to stay away because the knew he was immortal. He also created a stable for Jean out of ice that would melt in one year perfectly. Sky also had a cave... But it was un-meltable ice and it was in the sky. Her cave was on a strong ice pillar with huge ice spikes coming off of it. Jean loved her stable because it was fulled with end stone with an end crystal. The townspeople built stronger defence because they thought Steve would attack.

It was finally at peace. But who were Burn and Frostbite?

THE END!

I love writing this! It took me 2 days to make this book and I can't believe I wrote 10 chapters! I've never written 10 chapters before! Now who were Burn and Frostbite? And how do you think Steve will use his powers?

P.S I don't know if I'm gonna make the "Spirit Frost" thing as big as the "Spirit Fire" thing, because frost is harder to destroy than fire is.

-Herobree


End file.
